universal_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shimazu Clan
The Shimazu Clan is well-known for their strict warrior ways and honoring the Bushido code. However, they are known to be the most brutal warriors out of all the Shogunate Clans. Children are trained to be tough and to fight in order to defend themselves in case of an emergency. Around the age of 10, children are taught to kill by facing off against the many beasts and creatures and bring their heads to the damiyo as proof of their passage to adult hood. After that, the children are free to follow other pursuits such as farming, trading, and other things. History When the otakus of the OldVerse were trying to escape to the NewVerse while help out with the Stellar Missile, some among them wanted to recreate the shogunate clans of Japanese Sengoku Era. The reason being is because the founders of the Otaku Federation wanted to create a more peaceful nation where anyone can come and visit without declaring war. But since the Otaku Federation is more of a shield, some of them decided to become the spears that will protect the Yamato Galaxy and the Otaku Federation will remain pacifistic. Thus the creation of the Six Great Shogun Clans were created. Some of them claim to have some blood ties to the original clans. Whether it is true or not is still debatable. The Shimazu Clan maybe militaristic but their tactics are brutal and savage despite the teachings of Bushido among the other shogunate clans. They value the art of combat over all the other clans while also making some of the fiercest weapons ever made. Yet they aren't stupid. They know that they can't just charge in and thinking they can win despite the fact they love jumping at the chance to fight. Some strategies in order to become successful as commanders with a few tactics that include the threat of eating their enemies (most of the Shimazu Clan are primarily Red Oni), threatening to kill the hostage soldiers (even kill a few to prove that they are willing), and force their enemies to watch in horror as their comrades get killed slowly. During sieges against the more medieval or fantasy civilizations, they would launch corpses or decapitated heads of their enemies to strike fear. Despite their fearful disposition, they are extremely loyal. Loyalty is everything to the clan along with being prideful which resulted in them having less ambitions then most. The Shimazu has set-up shop in the Satsuma Region of the Yamato Galaxy. The Shimazu Clan prefer to fight against foes beyond the Yamato Galaxy to test their mettle instead of some of the other clans. But that doesn't stop them from getting into fights with them. When they are done, they celebrate in one of their resort planets after celebrating their victories or celebrate the victories of their enemies while drinking with them. The Shimazu Clan have their own unspoken law as well. If you can match them in battle; you gain their respect and the Shimazu respect warriors with honor, courage, duty, cunning and strength. If so, you get to join in on the festivities whether you are defeated or victorious which make them good friends. Even among members of the Warhammer Empire. Around 2039, the Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly was founded that stopped many of the Shimazu's fights. The daimyo of the time, Shimazu Tokihashi, agreed to the terms of "organized" warfare as long as their traditions stand. With the agreement, the Shimazu Clan continue to fight and celebrate. However, they are free to dispose of the Scions of Hell since they possess no honor by taking away fabri-souls. They despise them with a passion. Around 2065, a space viking civilization, known as the Republic of Nordigoth, appear in the Yamato Galaxy to conquer the Otaku Federation despite going against the Unspoken Golden Law. This was a proud day of the Shimazu Clan as they fought alongside the other clans to dispose of the space vikings with everything they got. That include using plasma weaponry, thermite explosives, and giant metal clubs to crush their enemies in their warrior fury. The newest leader of the time, Shimazu Yukikaze, got her first taste of battle at the age of sixteen. Despite lacking leadership experience, has risen to the occasion and fought with all her might with a high victory count. At the end, the Shimazu Clan did reign supreme but were overshadowed by the Oda Clan. Despite that, they celebrated their victory along with the other clans. That was an incredible day indeed to have all six clans and many allies celebrating and toasting their victory. But around 2121, the W.A.R. Assembly was destroyed. After news reached the Shimazu Clan, Shimazu Yukikaze was found dead. Poisoned by an unknown assailant. True, Red Oni are strong, but they are still vulnerable to the smallest of killers. So the throne is passed on to her nephew and only heir, Shimazu Ryu. Once he has taken the throne, he charges straight into the fray of the Fandom Wars. As of 2142, the Shimazu Clan is still regarded as the most brutal shogunate clan there is and continue with their traditions as they always have. Military The Shimazu Clan, like all other shogunate clans, use units from Total War: Shogun 2 and use the Empire of the Rising Sun units from Red Alert 3. The Empire of the Rising Sun units are common among the shogunate clans. As for some of their space soldiers, they are seen wearing metallic green with off-white lighting that has been crafted from cybernetic grafts and vat-grown alien tissue that makes it hard to tell if it is machine or flesh that make them look like aliens. As for ships, they don't count on one but two alien races such as the Sangheili from the Halo series and the Kulrathi from the StarDrive series. The Sangheili are a saurian-like race have a culture similar to feudal Japan and wear armor that make them look like samurai rather than the standard armor like the ones from the game. Like the armor from the series, the samurai armor has energy shields as well along with some extra armoring for protection. The Kulrathi are a bear-like race that also follow the Way of the Samurai and have a Kulrathi Shogunate. The Sangheili provide plasma-based weapons, energy shields, and are very quick on their feet. The Kulrathi provide some weaponry and ships yet also provide artisans that seek perfection as well as the ability to survive in high gravity planets. Unlike most shogunate clans that are mostly comprised of humans, they are comprised of yokai, second to that of the Hattori Clan. Red and Blue Oni are the ones calling the shots in the Shimazu Clan with the Red Oni being fierce and strong while the Blue Oni specialize in diplomacy and spellcasting. But it is the Red Oni that are seen in battle as they trample over anything that gets in their way. Red Oni can break down castles, crush through metal walls and an army of them are even capable of moving mountains. If you see a mountain moving bit by bit, that means an army of Blue Oni are on the way. As for building an army, the Shimazu Clan can do it, like the myths about the Osaka Castle, a single day. In other words, you have less than twenty-four hours to prepare your defenses. The Shimazu Clan also has an affinity for all kinds of weapons and armor. Many of the members get to use any type of weapon or armor in battle. They love to try out new things if they can get their hands on it. Although, they should be a bit careful when handling them or they might loose a limb or their lives...or the lives of those around them. Economy The economy is based on the historical Japanese currency known as ryo (両). Ryoes are oval-shaped, golden coins that were once used by shoguns during the Sengoku Period. However, each of the coins have been minted with the stamp of the crest of one of the clans that are in-charge of the region of the Yamato Galaxy that they govern. Although people can exchange the ryoes that have the shogun's crest on it for another when entering in another shogun's territory because they are all equal in value. The Shimazu Clan does do some trading among some of the other civilizations and even other shogunate clans which is mostly done by the Blue Oni. The primary food resources of the Shimazu Clan are rice, fish, cattle, sheep, cooking herbs and spices, and special food from gourmet worlds. These worlds are similar to the world of Toriko, but just like the Gourmet World in the series, it can be very dangerous. Oni are known for their ravenous appetite so they would eat some of these to enhance their own physiology. Plus the price for some of these ingredients are hard to beat. Some are willing to trade huge chunks of resources to get something delicious. The Shimazu Clan also deal with weapons and armor of any type made from all sorts of metals and alloys. After all, the Shimazu Clan specialize in combat and spreading terror among their enemies. Yet the most important resources to them are helium-3 with nitros that increase the speed of ships, plasma energy for the Sangheili's weaponry, and materials needed for artwork for the Kulrathi such as paper scrolls, paint, tools of all kind and so on. Important Planets These are the planets that are important to the Shimazu Clan in the Satsuma Region of the Yamato Galaxy. Plus the Shimazu aren't that great at naming planets. Category:Canon Faction Category:Factions Category:Civilizations Category:Shogunate Clan